What if she really was a man?
by Criv07
Summary: What if Viola really was a boy? After a not so successful year at Cornwall, Viorel decides to transfer to rivalry school Illyria. What will happen as 'he' attends Illyria and gets his roommate's help to make it onto first string on the condition to get him a date with the hottest girl in school, who actually likes him?
1. New Me

**This is my first story I've never posted anything before. I was actually watching the movie the other day and got inspired to write a story and have a twist on it.**

Chapter 1

"I just hate those guys, had we moved here at the start of the year I would have shown them how good of a soccer player I am" An angry brown haired guy vented as he paced back and forth in his room. On his bed laid his twin sister, who looked just like him but, girl version, listening to his rant.

"Hey, don't let those jocks get to you. Now that you're going to another school, you have a fresh start and no one knows you" she said as she repeatedly threw a soccer ball in the air.

"Yeah you're right.. I don't know what they have against me, since we got here all they did was pick on me. Even Justin" he spat how he hated that guy

"Hey Justin isn't that bad, sure he acts immature time to time but, he has defended you from his teammates" Sabrina defended

"Yeah, only when you're there" he mumbled

"What was that?"

"Hm? Oh nothing but, yeah I plan to join the Illyria soccer team, get first string, and make those guys regret not having me on their team"

"Good luck.. I heard their team is really good" Sabrina warned, she heard last year Illyria destroyed Cornwall at a home match and Cornwall has a very good team.

"Can I ask you a favor though Sabrina?"

"Shoot"

"Um, well I kinda want a different image than the one I had at Cornwall, there I was an outcast. Back at our old school I was average, I was known mainly because of soccer.. I want you to help me be popular" he ended looking hopeful at his sister now sitting up

"Of course! So does this mean we can finally get you a new haircut and some new clothes!?"

"What's wrong with my hair?" he turned over to the mirror, touching it with his hand

"Well that bowl cut of yours isn't gonna get any girl, especially because I don't think you'll be able to see them with your hair covering your eyes" She pulled him away from the mirror to take him to the best hairdresser she knows

O-O-O

"Hey Paul!" Sabrina walked over to a blonde haired guy wearing a teal button down shirt with a black shirt over it.

"Sabrina what can I do you for?" He asked releasing her and then looking over to Viorel

"We need your help to make this.." she waved her hand around Viorel's head "look WOW"

"Hmm well you have come to the best person. After I'm done all the girls will be turning their heads to see the owner of those cute blue eyes" Viorel smiled awkwardly and looked away feeling weird having Paul stare at eyes

Some time later…

"And done! Sabrina come over and see!" Paul called

Once she arrived to where Viorel was sitting Paul turned the chair around to show her his masterpiece

"What do you think?" Paul asked as Sabrina looked at Viorel's new look

"Wow indeed, you did great Paul! Vio all the girls are gonna go crazy for you, this is a good look for you"

Viorel looked back to the mirror and looked at his new hairdo. His hair was shorter his bangs no longer hovered over his eyes. He now had a fade and his thick brown hair on the top of his head was combed forward as the front was spiked to the side. It didn't look greasy or shiny, Paul did a good job having it look natural and dry. With his hair out of the way you can clearly see his bright blue eyes that no person can resist.

"Thank you so much Paul!" Sabrina squealed as she gave him a huge hug

"Yeah thanks man, it looks great" Viorel said as he gave Paul a quick hug and pat on the back

"No problem! Dude.." He finished awkwardly giving him a soft punch on the shoulder

"Anyway... we're off to buy him some new clothes at the mall."

"What? The mall.." Viorel grunted

"Yes, remember what I said? You need new clothes yours are getting old and if you wanna be cool you gotta look cool too" Viorel grumbled at that, he hated going shopping

"See ya Paul and thanks again you're amazing!" She said as she pulled Viorel outside

O-O-O

After a long day of shopping the two finally got back home and finished packing for Viorel's move in day.

"Thanks for today Sabrina I couldn't have done this without you"

"I'm happy to help, I am you big sister after all" she said with a smile

"Only by 15 mins.." He retorted

"Point is I am and I can't wait to hear how things go! Keep me updated!"

"Okay" he yawned "I'll see ya tomorrow. Night" he said as he walked to his room

"Good night!"

 **Tell me what you think so far almost done with chapter two. Not entirely sure where this story is gonna go so we'll see...**


	2. Fresh start

Chapter 2

' _Okay I can do this_ ' he thought to himself as he exited his car. Two girls giggled as they walked past him ' _O_ _kay no, no, I can't_ ' he turned back to his car

"Vio what are you doing!?" he turned to see Sabrina and Paul parked by his car

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"To make sure you don't do anything dumb" she replied

"I don't know, do I look fine? Those girls started laughing when they walked past me" he looked over to the girls who were were giggling

"Vio they probably were laugh about something else or maybe they were thinking how cute you look" he took a moment to think about that "Vio I didn't waste my time to get you a new haircut and clothes for you to chicken out" Sabrina said sternly

"Yeah I didn't give you that great hairdo for nothing" Paul added

"Okay, okay I'm going" he took a deep breath and walked towards the dormitories

Viorel walked into his dorm and saw three guys playing video games at the end of the room

"Hey guys" he waved

"Sup" they said one of them got up and walked towards him

"Hey name's Duke I'm gonna be your roommate" he extended his hand to him

"Hi I'm Viorel but, you can call me Vio" he said as he shook his roommate's hand

"Cool. This is Andrew and Toby, they live across the hall" Duke said as returned to his seat to resume the game

Viorel took a look around as he unpacked and saw saw posters of Chelsea and Lampard on the wall. "Are you guys on the soccer team?" he asked

"Yeah" they all said

"Cool, I was gonna try out for the team. What time are try outs?"

"At 3" Toby said

"There's time" Andrew added

"Cool" Viorel answered

Try outs were exhausting, he didn't make it to first string but he at least showed enough skill to make it on to at least 2 string. He can then work his way up from there. As he was going into the locker room his coach stopped him and told him he needed to report to principal Gold's office.

' _What now?_ ' he thought, he really just wanted to take a shower and rest.

O-O-O

After meeting the weird principal of Illyria, Viorel finally made it out of his office try to hurry back to his dorm. On his way out he was too much in a rush to notice someone walking by and bumped into them.

"Ow" said a female voice as books fell to the floor

"So sorry I didn't see you" he went down to help gather her books and felt awful for crashing into the poor girl. Principal Gold opened his door and look down at them

"Ah getting to know the opposite sex? Remember abstinence.. abstinence is key..." He retreated back to his office after his weird comment

"Is he always that friendly?"

"Are you kidding me? That's him being rude" she replied as she picked up her books. Viorel turned to handed her the rest of her books and finally got a good look of her face. She had these gorgeous green eyes that could make any man get lost in them. He quickly turn away trying to remember what he was doing

"Sorry again about crashing into you"

"It's okay" they stood there in silence for a moment

"So uh I gotta go do some.. some guy stuff. yeah.." he turned around and mentally kicked himself for sounding so lame as he walked away. Olivia watched him leave thinking about those beautiful bright blue eyes she was just looking at.

O-O-O

After cleaning up he headed to the cafeteria where he saw Duke and his friends sitting.

"Sup guys! Mind if I join?" he said as he took a seat with them, putting his tray down

"Hey, sure?" Duke said looking at him oddly

"So.. we play against Cornwall in a couple weeks that should be interesting" he said trying to make small talk

"Why would that be interesting" Duke asked curiously

"Uh, well that's the school my sister goes to and her jerk of a boyfriend Justin is the team captain"

"Oh man I made that guy cry last year when we demolished them"

"You did that?" he laughed

"Aww man I hate that guy he's so full of himself I don't know what my sister sees in him"

"Yeah I was glad to wipe that cocky smirk off his face"

"Guys look over there" Toby said bringing their attention to a girl getting lunch with her friend

"Yo check the bootie on that blondie" Viorel said

"Hey! Don't talk about her like that" Duke snapped

"Ooo, what? She your girlfriend?" He teased

"Ha! He wishes" Toby said as Duke glared at him

"Until recently she was dating this college guy. They say he broke up with over the summer leaving her a mess, self esteem way down" Andrew explain

"In other words it's time to pounce" Toby said as he high fived Andrew

Viorel looked over to where she was sitting he couldn't help but feel bad for her. She looked so sad, the last thing on his mind was to "pounce" as Toby put it. Over the summer he dated a girl he really liked but, she turned out to be really controlling and treated him like he was beneath her. So he knew how she must feel being dumped recently

"I don't know guys, she looks so sad. I mean like it must suck to be dumped by someone you cared about. I say from experience, to know every kiss, every tou-" He stopped when he noticed all three guys got up and flee

"But you can never get them to shut up! Catch ya guys later" He called as they left the cafeteria

 **So I plan to post frequently because I'm liking the story. I tend to not finish stories most of the time but, I can see where this story might be headed. Might post chapter 3 in the next few days. Maybe even tomorrow... we'll see.**


	3. Mr Popular

Chapter 3

Ring ringg

"Hello"

"Hey Sab! Um I need your advice, I'm dying here" Viorel said on the other side

"What's wrong?"

"Well the guys on the team think I'm weird and a dork"

"Hmm" she thought what to do as she looked over to Paul, who she was hanging out with

"What do you think we should do to help Vio look cool to his teammates?" she asked Paul

Paul thought for a moment and asked for her phone

"Hey Vio, it's Paul. I got an idea"

O-O-O

The next day at Cesario's

Viorel entered determined to show the guys how cool he really is. Paul sat with Sabrina ready to begin their show.

"What's up guys" Viorel said, his team mates acknowledged him while sitting all spread out in the booth

"Go Kia" Paul spoke through his microphone

"Hey Vio! Mm" she hugged him as he laid his hands on her bootie

"Hey Kia, how've you been baby?"

"Not the same without you" she sadly seductively

"You know how it is. New school, new babe pool"

" I know. I've just been thinkin bout you a lot especially at night, when I'm all alone" she pressed her hands over his chest and pressed herself against him

"Uh Okay? Did she just say that to Viorel?" Toby questioned as his teammates looked on baffled

"Well I hope to see you around Vio" she puckered her lips for a kiss but, Viorel only kissed his fingers and placed those on her lips. She then left with a sigh.

"Ugh women" he rolled his eyes as he spoke to his teammates who only nodded in agreement

"Great job Kia, now Yvonne your turn" Paul now said through the mic

"Viorel? Is that you?" Yvonne walked in and gave him a hug as well

"Who's this one" Duke asked confused

"What's goin on Yvonne"

"What have you be up to? I mean ever since our school lost its top gun Viorel Hastings"

"Well there comes a time for a man to move along Yvonne"

"I know, in the end I realize I just wasn't woman enough for you"

"No, you weren't"

"And that's something I'll just always have to live with but" she grabbed him fiercely "just know I'll never forget you Vio. Never!" She paused for him to slap her butt and left continuing her shout

"Needy" he said before walking away

"Okay I think we need to do some reevaluating here" Duke spoke as a blonde women approached their table

"Hey there beautiful" Andrew said looking her down

"Eww, are you hitting on me?"

"Uh?"

"Listen closely, girls with asses like mines do not talk to boys with faces like yours" Andrew was left stupid as his 'friends' laughed

"I'm looking for Viorel Hastings" they pointed towards Viorel

"Oh no Vio! Monique is here. Get her out before she ruins everything" Sabrina said as he passed her table

"Vio?" She said walking over to him

"Stay away?" He said as he started moving away from her

"I want to speak to you"

"Listen Monique what was done is done and it's over between us"

"Vio stop and look at me! Where are you going!? Vio!" she started going after him

"Listen Monique your hot, smoking hot but there's plenty of hot girls out there" he ran behind the cooking area and she continued the pursuit

"Truth is you have absolutely nothing else to offer" he grabbed a stack of pizza boxes and handed them to her "and when my eyes are close I see you for what you truly are which is uglaaayy! We're done"

"Ah!" She screamed as she ran out of Cesario's

Everyone cheered and his soccer buddies got up and took him over to their table.

"You're the man!"

"Make some room for him"

"Your are officially my idol dude" Paul's plan worked and the guys now fully liked Viorel.

O-O-O

The next day he found out that his social status skyrocketed. All the guys thought he was cool and all the girl were head over heels for him. It was the first day of classes and Viorel was headed to his first class, science.

When he got there he spotted his friends and took a seat with them. The teacher came around with a bowl filled with paper

"Grab a slip and you'll find the name of your lab partner for the rest of the year" she said

They all grabbed one, Duke open his and saw it wrote Eunice Bates

"I can't believe this"

"Hey be nice!" Viorel slapped his arm

In walked in a certain blonde beauty

"Oh my god, she's in our class" Duke said looking down

"Dude quit blushing. It's not cool"

"Shut up, I'm not blushing" he said angrily

"Looks like you have some competition. Who's that guy with her?" Viorel looked at a blonde haired guy standing closely by Olivia and her friend

"It's just Malcolm. He's a dork who's been obsessed with Olivia since freshman year" Duke explained

"Who'd you get anyway Vio?" Toby asked

"Um Olivia Lennox" he said aloud and turned over to see her and waved to which she waved and nodded back

"You know her?" Duke looked at him confused

"I only spoke to her for like a minute"

"She just gave you the nod" Duke said

"Yeah a really good one" Toby chimed in

"She gives really good nods" Andrew added

"Okay, okay calm down"

"Just my luck. Come on man switch with me" Duke pleaded

"I can't, I said her name out loud" he said as he gathered his things and walked over to the table Olivia was sitting at

"Hello, I didn't properly introduce myself the other day. I'm Viorel Hasting but, you can call me Vio" he lifts his hand towards her for a handshake

"Hi, Olivia Lennox" She took his hand she felt how strong it was "I've never heard that name before"

"Oh yeah it's Romanian. They named me after my grandfather on my mom side"

"Ah, okay"

"So um being completely honest here, the whole dissecting thing kind of freaks me out. So uh, think you're gonna have to take the reins on this one"

"Wow no guy would ever admit that" she stared at him in disbelief

' _S_ hit' he thought "Crap, you're right.." he looked down

"No, no it's fine. I find it refreshing"

"Really?" he said looking back up to her to see her looking back lovingly at him

"Uhh no, no paper by the bunsen and buner" Malcolm grabbed one of Viorel's papers and moved it between them

"Um thank you Malcolm.." Olivia grabbed the paper out of his hand to look at it as Vio tried to take it back

"What's this?"

Giving up on getting it back he replied "Poems, I like to write time to time" Olivia read what was written silently and look back up at him impressed

"This is really good"

"Thanks I don't really show them to anyone"

"I hope you share more of these with me"

"Okay" he looked at her happy that he could find someone he could easily talk to and be himself around. Class began and he felt that this year will be a whole lot better than he planned.


	4. First String

**Sorry it has taken a month for this new chapter, I went back to college so it's been hard to find time to write. Plus I had a bit of writers block.. but here we go.**

 **FYI: Vio is supposed to be pronounced like Geo but with a "V". Romance languages pronounce the 'i' as** ** _'ee'_** **like in tr** ** _ee_** **, anyway continue on**

Chapter 4

Class ended and Viorel was walking out behind Olivia when he felt someone suddenly grab him from behind.

"Whoa" he looked up to see who was pulling him by his sweatshirt but, he was quickly plopped down on a chair.

"What the hell Duke!?" He shouted confused as to what Duke was doing

"You out, Out!" He snapped his fingers and scared a kid away that was sitting there

"What's your problem?"

"Did she anything about me?"

"What..who? Olivia?" He asked confused

"Yeah Olivia. Did she mention me at all?"

"Uh no.. Why?"

"Ugh, okay okay.." He thought for a moment "I have an idea. You want to make it to first string and I can help you with that"

"Really? By the Cornwall game?" He was getting excited but still confused at what this had to do with Olivia

"I'll make you a deal. I'll help train you if you can help me get a date with Olivia"

"Okay? How am I supposed to do that?" Viorel saw it odd that Duke need his help to get get a girl

"It's perfect you see. You can talk me up about how great I am and convince her to want to go out with me" Duke felt like it was flawless as soon as Olivia saw how great he was she wouldn't think twice to go out with him

"Why don't you just her show her?"

"Man you don't get it.." He look up and scratched his head frustrated "Do you want my help for first string or not?"

"Of course"

"So what do say? You'll help me?" Viorel thought for a second and got up and extended his hand saying "You got a deal"

Duke gabbed his hand and brought him in for quick hug and pat on the back "Your the man bro"

O-O-O

 _Ring ring ring_

"Hey Sabrina" Viorel answered as he was getting ready to go to class

"Hey Vio mom wanted me to remind you to show up at the Junior league carnival next Saturday"

"Uh and why do I have to go I'm not the one in the junior debutante"

"I don't really like being in it, I do it for mom. Anyways since mom is part of the organization she wants us both there"

"Can't you just take Justin in my place" he hoped that, that would help get him out of it

"..." There was a silence and Vio looked at his phone to make sure the call wasn't cut off

"Sab…?"

"Vio.. I broke up with Justin" alleluia the heavens opened up. 'Finally' he thought he hated that jerk and she finally came to her senses but, he couldn't say that to Sabrina.

"Oh.. Um what happened?" And then he thought what if Justin did something bad to her

"What did he do" he asked now getting mad

"Don't get too mad, I simply realized what others have been telling me. He is a jerk, a sexist immature asshole to be exact" she said annoyed

"What did he do to make you realize that?" He responded more calmly

"Well the other day the girls team wanted to play a game against the boys soccer team but, they said no and instead belittled us. I tried to reason with Justin but he took his teammates side and joined in their jokes. I spoke to him later and he didn't think differently than then so I decided he wasn't worth my time if he acts so immaturely and think so lowly of women"

"When did this happen?"

"A week ago" she sighed "He won't stop calling me, and I spent this whole week avoiding him. Thank god for Kia and Yvonne they have helped me out so much and Paul"

"Well I'm glad, and I'll be there in case that ass decides to show up"

"Thank you, I'll let you go. I think classes start soon. Bye"

"See ya" he hung up and looked over to Duke who was on his laptop

"Looks like I'll be going to the carnival next Saturday"

"Oh yeah, my mom's part of the junior debutantes. So I gotta go too" Duke said as Viorel finished getting changed. He started to gather his stuff when Duke spoke again

"Who was that on the phone anyway?"

"Oh that was my twin sister, she was telling me that she finally broke of with that loser Justin"

"Oh, I didn't know you were a twin?"

"Yeah, well come on we're gonna be late" Duke grabbed his bag and they rushed out

O-O-O

Once in Biology they each went over to take a seat with their lab partners. As Viorel was chatting with Olivia, Malcolm came over with some flyers

"Hey Olivia, don't want you to worry but, Malvolio is missing"

"Oh no" she said trying to appear concerned

"Yeah, if you see him don't feed him, he has irritable bowl"

"Yeah because that would be my first instinct, to feed the tarantula" she couldn't help chuckle but, Malcolm was honestly becoming too much for even her lately. Viroel rolled his eyes as Malcolm waked away annoyed at how Olivia was acting. He looked over to Duke who was signaling Viorel to talk about him

"Anyways.." _*he grunted clearing his throat*_ "here's a weird idea, have you ever thought about going out with Duke Orsino? I-I see that" he started pointing his pencil to Duke and Olivia.

She looked over to a smiling Duke and back to Viorel with a confused face wondering why he would suggest that "Duke?"

"yeah" he replied

"nno"

"yeah"

"no"

"yeah"

"NO!" she laughed "I mean he's good looking but, he's just not the guy for me"

"Hmm I don't know. I think there's more to him than you think"

"Really so you're telling me he's not some dumb jock looking to hook up with me so he can tell all his friends"

"but too insecure to treat you like his equal" he cut in

"Exactly" she looked at him surprised "ya know I think you're the first guy who hasn't tried anything with me" she laughed

"Don't worry, you're not my type" he continued laughing while Olivia stopped shocked for a second time

"Why not?"

"Well uh.." he was caught off guard he never really gave it much thought, especially because Duke liked her. "You know, we're friends. I never thought of you in that way, you're actually one of the few people I feel comfortable around"

"Me too" this moved something in Olivia maybe there is hope for Viorel to see her beyond a friend

O-O-O

The week went by quickly Duke trained Viorel almost everyday. On days he couldn't Vio continued training on his own or even after Duke would leave. As for Olivia, she and Vio were getting closer and every time he would mention of Duke she would quickly change the subject. Viorel's side of the deal was proving harder than expected.

'Shit I'm gonna be late' he thought to himself as he was rushing to class. He stayed up practicing last night and Duke tried waking him up this morning but to no avail. He walks into his science class and sees everyone's eyes on him.

"Nice for you to join us Mr. Hastings. Luckily this is your first tardy so I'll leave you with a warning. Go take your seat and I expected you not to make a habit of this" his teacher said and then turned around to continue the lesson. He looked over to Duke who only shook his head. He quickly took his seat and heard a soft voice speak to him

"Hey if you want I can give you the notes you missed"

"Thanks" he whispered back to Olivia

Class went by in a blur, Vio had no clue what they were talking about in class. He figured maybe he could get help from Olivia.

"Hey Olivia I was wondering if you could actually help me out with Biology I was lost on the whole lesson" she smiled at this, she's couldn't believe she was finally going to have some alone time with Vio.

"Yeah of course I'll help you" she tried to say calmly "You free later today?"

"Um no, not really. How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow I have to go help out with the carnival since I'm a junior debutante"

"Oh right the carnival, I forgot. I have to go too because my family is involved in it"

"Oh! Really? I guess I'll see you there"

"Yeah and as for the tutoring how's Sunday? I want to get this before next class"

"Yeah that should work"

Viorel started packing up his things "So is the library fine?" He asked pulling his phone out

"Yeah that's great" she couldn't help stare at him, good thing he was too busy typing something into his phone to notice

 **Okay so I have ideas for the next chapter, don't know when it'll be up.. Hopefully by next week, we'll see**


	5. The Booth

**Okay so it's been months, sorry! I'd make an excuse but honestly I've just procrastinated hehe... Well here it is**

 **Oh by the way I'm going to be jumping around a bit with characters in this chapter!**

Chapter 5

"What do you mean I'm working the kissing booth!?"

"Now, now Sabrina had you gone to the sign up sooner you could have gotten a different booth but, that's all that was left"

"Ah" she walked away frustrated towards her friends

"Don't forget your shift starts at 3!" Her mom called out

"I can't believe it, the kissing booth! To make it worse Justin's here" she wasn't gonna have a easy day today. Yvonne placed her hand on her shoulder comforting her

"Don't worry Sab we'll help keep him away during your turn" Kia said

"Yeah count on us" Paul added

"Thanks guys" she smiled, maybe it won't be so bad she thought to herself. Then she caught sight of a group of guys from afar

"Is that Vio?" The rest of them turn to where she was looking.

"Oh yeah, I remember those guys. They were in the booth at Cesario's" Yvonne responded

"Oh" Sabrina continued looking at them but was more distracted by the taller guy wearing a Ducati jacket

"Hey isn't that Monique over there?" Paul asked making the group look to their right

"You have to be kidding me. Guys we can't have her cause another scene again" Sabina said

"Don't worry we just have to keep her distracted and away from Vio" Paul said confidently

"And don't forget warn Vio while also keeping an eye out for Justin" Kia added

"Oh yeah.." Paul scratched his head, this is seeming harder than he thought

O-O-O

" Alright to be honest, I don't really like carnivals" Viorel said as he and his teammates walked in. As if on cue Olivia walks by right in front of them

"Hey I'm working the kissing booth, come see me" she says looking straight at Vio and continues walking away

"Man I love carnivals" Duke says and goes towards the ticket booth

Vio turns towards Andrew and Toby and says "Hey guys so I gotta split I have a shift at the cotton candy stand so I'll meet up with you guys later"

"Alright, cool"

"Catcha later"

Vio was making his way to the cotton candy stand when suddenly he gets pulled into a tent

"Hey! Kia? Paul?"

"Shh be quiet Monique is over there. I think she knows you're supposed to be running the cotton candy stand" Paul says

"What?" Vio turns towards the stand and sees Monique standing near by

"Why doesn't this woman leave me alone" he said annoyed

"I don't know, after what you said at Cesario's I didn't think she would try to look for you again" Kia commented

"What am I gonna do?"

"Don't worry I figured it out. I'll cover your shift meanwhile you and Kia help your sister out by keeping an eye out for Justin so she doesn't run into him"

"That I will gladly do. Never liked the guy to begin with" he started cracking his knuckles

"And you're gonna do it in the least violent way possible" Paul added

"Fine" he grunted

O-O-O

After spending most of their time keeping themselves out of sight o their exes and it was going to be 3 soon and now Vio had to find a way to keep Justin from going by the kissing booth.

After finding out Justin was stationed at the dunk tank Vio wanted to take full advantage

"Hey Vio! How've ya been after running away to Illyria?" Justin asked

"Sure you don't need more? It's not that easy to hit the target especially if you have poor aim" Justin said as Vio paid the guys for a round. He grabbed the baseball and gave it a good throw but missed.

"Man that was worse than a girl throw! Wish I had your sister here to entertain me while you spend all your money"

This finally caused a snap and Vio could only see one thing and he wasn't going to fail again. He threw the ball as hard as he could and it directly hit the target dumping Justin at last into the water

"Hey Justin I still got another turn hurry up!" Vio called out as Justin tried to get back on the seat

"Okay, okay that was a lucky shot Hastings. Too bad you didn't have that for soccer"

Vio threw his last baseball and it once again dropped Justin back into the water, leaving Vio with a big grin on his face. 'That should stall him' he thought to himself walking back to the kissing booth.

O-O-O

"How do you think it's gonna be like?"

"Duke I know it's gonna be really, really special" Toby replied

"I think we just need to acknowledge this great moment after 5 years Duke is finally going to fulfill his destiny. Life is good life is jus.."

"Hey I'm here for the next shift" Sabrina came in interrupting Olivia's kiss with a nerdy teen. Duke lifted his arms in frustration, again he had missed his chance with Olivia.

"Thank god" she whispered to the person who saved her. She looked at her curiously, she seemed of awfully familiar "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Hm.. no I don't think so"

"Huh, well careful with the old man chewing gum. It's not gum"

"Oh god.."

"Good luck" she gave Sabrina a smile feeling a bit bad but she wasn't going to spend anymore time up there. Duke was next and she didn't want to kiss Vio's roommate that would make things awkward.

As Olivia was walking down the steps she saw Vio stand behind the booth looking around

"Vio? What are you doing there?" She asked

"Um.. Nothing really" he said not looking towards her

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Uh yeah. Well, not really, kind of.. um I'm more keeping an eye out for someone"

"Uh huh and who is that?" she said walking up to him. Viorel turn when he felt someone near him. He looked down and didn't expect Olivia to be so close

"Um.." He for a moment forgot about Justin and Monique but he was soon reminded when he heard Monique's voice

"Vio where have you been!?"

'Great' he thought to himself "I've been around.. It's a carnival"

"Uh huh yeah okay. Vio come on I need to speak with the you" Monique grabbed Vio's forearm and tried to pull him to go with her.

"Listen Monique I don't have anything else to say"

He pulled his arm away from Monique and turned back to Olivia. He grabbed her hand and started to walk away when suddenly they heard a scream. "Sabrina?" Vio recognized it was his sister's voice shouting

"Sorry I gotta go, it looks like my sister got herself in another mess" he let go of Olivia's hand and ran towards a large crowd. Olivia stood there watching him run off, feeling giddy that she held Vio's hand even if it was for only a few seconds.

"hey! Duke stop!" Vio pulled Duke off the ground and tried to keep him from fighting again. Meanwhile Sabrina was doing the same but with Justin

"Enough! Both of you out!" Shouted Mrs. Hastings to the two disheveled boys. She looked at her daughter who was picking popcorn off her dress "Sabrina that is not ladylike behavior" she scolded while her daughter rolled her eyes

O-O-O

"Hey man. What happen earlier?" Vio asked walking into his and dukes room

"Ah you saw I got in a fight with that idiot from Cornwall" Duke replied

"Still doesn't explain how" Vio took a seat on his bed and look at Duke who turned his face towards him

"Aw man you're nose is still bleeding. Uh here" he pull out a tampon from his bag

"Dude why do you have those?"

"Um it helps absorb all the liquid. My sister gave it to me and it worked. Do you want it or not?" Duke took it and gave it shot even though he found it weird

"So what was that fight about earlier?"

"Oh well Justin saw me and your sister kind of making out at the kissing booth.. " He look over to Vio in hopes he wouldn't get mad

"Wait you kissed my sister?" He didn't know how to feel about it, it's kind of odd

"Yeah sorry man I didn't know who she was until Justin showed up and well you know the rest"

"So do you like her?" he asked

"I-I don't know"

"Hm ya know if you did I wouldn't care if you asked her out"

"What about Olivia?"

"I don't know you've had a crush on her all these years and she never seemed to share the same feelings. Maybe it's time to move on"

"Hmm" Duke thought about it for a moment. Maybe it is time to move on

 **Okay if I don't continue to procrastinate I should have the next chapter done at some point this month. I promise!**


End file.
